


Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

by siephilde42



Series: Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (somewhat), Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Dean Winchester Dies, Dean meets Charlie again, Death from Old Age, Don't copy to another site, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Memories, Past Child Abuse, Reference to Charlie's death scene, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Dean Winchester dies - in a bed of old age, surrounded by his family. He goes to Heaven and meets an old friend there.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester
Series: Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are... I felt I had to include this in my series because this is how Dean should have died: old, at peace, surrounded by the people he loves.

"Do you think he can hear us?", Sam asks, wiping over Dean's forehead and cheeks with a wet cloth.

"I have no idea. I doubt it.", Cas replies quietly, squeezing Dean's hand.

Sam sniffles. "I wonder what he is thinking. If he is thinking anything at all."

*

*

*

"I'm gonna get you!", Dean exclaims. He tries to pick up his speed to reach Sam, who is running in front of him on the meadow. However, he stumbles and falls, grazing his knee on a hard spot on the ground.

He hears Sam calling out for Bobby, and he sits up, feeling tears glistening in his eyes.

Remembering what John said about tears, he tries to bite them back. _Boys don't cry. Especially not Winchesters.  
_

A figure appears over him, and Dean hangs his head to hide the tears.

Bobby does not address his wet eyes. Instead, he says "It's gonna be fine. It's just a scratch. Let's get you a bandage, boy."

*

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you, Ben", Dean says. "I shouldn't have done that."

*

"Pull my finger", Cas says, laughing.

Dean does, and the lights go out. "What the hell..."

*

Dean is running again, this time along with Cas.

"I haven't laughed so much in years", Dean brings out, his sides still aching from running and laughing.

*

He leans in to kiss Cassie. "I'm sorry for everything", he mutters.

*

He feels the hellhounds tearing him apart and screams.

*

Pieces of broken glass fall down on him from seemingly everywhere, and he cowers in fear.

*

Fear. He is scared. What if he does not find Cas again? Where did this stupid angel go?

*

Relieved, he pulls Cas in for a hug. _He's all right._ It took him a year to find him, but he is all right.

*

"I love you", he tells Lisa, not sure if he means it. But it is good, this, right now. _Isn't it?_

_*_

His heart heavy, he kisses Jo goodbye.

*

He winces when John raises his hand, waiting for the blow.

*

_Dad. Dad is gone. He sacrificed himself. Dad. No._

*

Staring at the bathtub, he is filled with dread and horror. _No._

_*_

Sam in his arms, he stares hopelessly as the house burns down. _Is Mom gonna be all right?_ , he wonders.

*

"Thank you, Mom", he says with his mouth full.

She smiles, pats his head and takes away the plate with the crusts. "Of course, Dean."

*

He hugs Charlie tightly.

"I love you."

"I know."

*

Dean cuts off Cas' sentence by kissing him. As Cas' love runs through him, he does not need to look up in order to know that it is also washing over everything else in the universe, making the world anew. Bringing all of it back, the people, the birds and the rest.

*

He finds himself on the meadow again, running along with Sam. "Catch me!", he calls out.

After some meters, he stops, realizing that Sam is not running anymore. "Sammy?", he asks, turning around.

Sam stands behind him, looking as if he is frozen in that spot. "Dean", he mutters. "I... I cannot go with you. ... No one of us can."

Dean frowns. "Go where? I don't understand."

And then, without further warning, the world blinks out.

*

*

*

When Dean opens his eyes, he is looking down on Cas sobbing, head on Dean's chest and clutching Dean's hand.

Sam is standing there, holding Cas' shoulder, while sobbing himself. Eileen is hugging Sam, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh", Dean mumbles, realization setting in. "I'm dead."

"Yes", a voice behind him confirms.

Dean turns around. "Jack." He raises his eyebrows. "I thought getting me was a reaper's job."

"I decided to make an exception."

"Obviously", Dean mutters, contemplating Bobby, Bobby's wife and their daughter Mara who are comforting each other. "I never thought I would have a grandniece or something, you know." _  
_

"I know." Jack nods. "All, in all, it has been a rather good run, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes", Dean agrees.

Cas is looking up from the bed, eyes wandering around the room. "Dean", he chokes out. "I know that you can hear me. I... Jack's heaven, it is going to be perfect. I know. I was there. You will like it." His voice breaks. "I will be with you quite soon, I expect."

"I know", Dean whispers. "I love you, angel", he says, stepping towards him to press one last kiss to his lips. Of course neither of them can feel it, but still. "I love you", he repeats, looking at his family. "I love all of you."

"Dean, let's go."

"Yes. Lead the way, Jack."

At this, the door leading to the corridor starts to glow, so bright that Dean can barely see the outlines of the people in the room. 

Jack's voice is distorted when he speaks up again. _"Come."  
_

And Dean steps into the light.

*

*

*

"Welcome to Heaven, idjit. Took you long enough", is the first thing he hears.

"Bobby. You're here."

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be?" Bobby throws up his arms. "I'm not going anywhere. And we all had to welcome you."

Dean pulls him into a hug, looking over the crowd standing there to greet him. A wide smile flashes over his face when he recognizes someone else. Pulling out of the embrace, he approaches her to hug her as well. "Hey, kiddo", he greets her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I missed you."

"Likewise, buddy." Charlie, _his_ Charlie, is beaming at him.

"I'm sorry. If it hadn't been for me and my decision to take on the mark..."

"Stop. Yes, for quite a time, Heaven was rather boring, but ever since Jack took over, it has been a really neat place." She smiles, spreading out her arms. "What's cool is that you can do _anything._ Anything you want, as long as it doesn't hurt other people."

" _Anything?_ " Dean raises his eyebrows, pretty sure where this is going. "Are you telling me..."

"Yes!" She jumps up and down in excitement. "I recreated Moondoor!"

Dean laughs in delight. "Of course you did. That's awesome."

"So what do you say?", Charlie asks in an expectant voice. "Would you like to be my handmaiden again?"

"Certainly. I would love that, my Queen." 

**Author's Note:**

> The next (and last fic in the series) will be a lighthearted one in which Cas and Dean meet again.
> 
> ===========================================================================
> 
> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
